Friends Forever
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: Living in an orphanage can be hard on a child, especially when that child is last in everything One-Shot


**~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** Living in an orphanage can be hard on a child, especially when that child is last in everything. Never once in all the time you've lived here have you been chosen first in anything, nobody in the orphanage liked you and always avoided you so life was always lonely and quiet. But despite all of the bad things there was one reason why you haven't given up on life just yet, it was all because of a very old pirate fox...and his name was Foxy.

Every night after lights out you would sneak out and go to the pizzeria, Foxy would always be waiting for you with a freshly baked pizza and a friendly smile. While you ate Foxy would tell you exciting stories about his past, spending this special time with Foxy always made you so happy. Deep down you wished Foxy could adopt you, he was the only one you ever trusted and he would always keep you safe but sadly this could never be.

As night time rolled around you were eager to see Foxy again, but upon looking outside you frowned as you saw it was snowing rather hard. You had second thoughts about going out but at the same time desperately wanted to be with Foxy, and you didn't want to disappoint him. You grabbed an old dirty blanket and wrapped it around your small body, and as you snuck outside you were immediately knocked back by a strong gust of cold wind.

You shakily got back up on your feet and started walking, even though the cold wind nipped at your nose one thought kept you going strong. ' _Foxy.'_

 **~Foxy's P.O.V.~  
** ' _Finally! I thought closin' time would never come!'_ Makin' sure the others were deactivated I quietly snuck out of me cove and over to the entrance, I smiled expectin' to see (y/n) waiting for me. But me smile faded as I saw she weren't there, all there be outside were big fluffy snowflakes. "(y/n) ain't here...could she be stuck out in this snowstorm?" I shuddered at the thought of me little lass all alone, nearly frozen to death.

I knew I had to go out and find her, but I'm not allowed to leave the pizzeria. On second thought I be already shut down and useless, the others wouldn't even miss me if I be gone. Determined on findin' me friend I opened the door and stepped out into the snow, it be so deep it went up to me legs. But no amount of snow could keep me away from savin' me sweet little lass from this ragin' snowstorm, I set out to find her and never looked back. 

**~Time Skip~**

I don't recall how long I been stuck out in this snowstorm, but now it be takin' its toll on me. Every few minutes me servos kept lockin' up, I had to constantly fight to keep me servos from givin' out on me. It be far too late to turn back now, I be forced to keep goin' forward. After a few more agonizingly difficult steps I found somethin' stickin' out of the snow, it looked like an old dirty blanket. I slowly leaned down and pulled on it, attached to it be a small hand.

I panicked and dug into the snow and pulled out (y/n), she was almost frozen to death. "(y/n)! Answer me! Lass please wake up!" Her eyes slowly opened, "F-F-F-Foxy..." She be alive, but she wouldn't be for long if I didn't get her back to the pizzeria. I managed to turn around and just as I be about to walk me servos locked up again, I struggled to unlock them but no matter how hard I struggled they just wouldn't unlock...I be stuck permanently.

Me body began to shiver as the cold started to inflict serious damage on me body, I looked down at (y/n) in my arms and a wave of defeat hit me hard. "L-L-Lass...I-I'm so-o-o sorry-y-y, I f-failed ye-e-e-e..." She smiled softly as a tear ran down her face. "I-I-Its o-o-ok F-Foxy...I-I-I d-d-don't blame y-you...a-at least w-w-we c-can be f-f-friends f-f-forever..." I continued to hold onto (y/n) as the storm raged on, the last thought I had was, ' _Friends Forever...'_

 **~Time Skip (Mr. Fazbear's P.O.V.)~**

"Did someone steal him? Did he wander into a different part of the pizzeria? Where is Foxy?" I paced back and forth worriedly, I come in this morning and to my shock Foxy had disappeared. I'd already called the authorities to help me search for my missing animatronic, I turned on my TV and switched it to the news in hopes of anyone finding out anything. "And in other news authorities have finally found the missing orphan (y/n), but to our surprise we found her in the arms of an animatronic fox." My eyes widened and I turned up the volume.

"After last night's snowstorm authorities have discovered the child had froze to death but mysteriously ended up in the arms of an animatronic fox from the popular Freddy Fazbear's Pizza apparently also reported stolen last night. Who could have caused this? Or is it possible there is more to this fox than meets the eye? We'll bring you more on this story after this short message." I rewound the news footage and stopped at the image of Foxy and the girl.

It didn't take a genius to know that Foxy was trying to protect the girl, looking at how the two of them were smiling at each other I could tell those two were really close. I smiled and shed a tear, "Goodbye Foxy..."

THE END!


End file.
